Just The Beginning
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: In which feelings are realised and a forbidden love begins. Merthur.


**Just the Beginning by WingedHybrid**

Dreams are an image of your true desires. A world in which you're subconscious take control and shows you what you really want to see. Or, at least, that what Merlin had been told growing up, which was why he was currently deep in thought.

He had experienced these sort of dreams before, so that wasn't the shock, it was _whom _he was dreaming about that was causing the problem. It had started a few months ago, only small things that he didn't think was enough to worry about, but then they had changed to a more … intimate nature.

Sexual.

It made the young sorcerer blush just thinking about it.

Arthur … it was Arthur he was dreaming about.

How could he go into the Prince's bed chambers every morning and carry on as if nothing was wrong? How can he help the man bathe and dress when, the whole time, images of that tawny skin contracting under his hand kept crossing his mind?

Merlin knew he couldn't leave Camelot – it was his destiny to protect and advise the blond prat and he wasn't one to run away from his problems. Plus, he knew he couldn't leave Gaius.

He groaned quietly and rested his head in his hands. What was he going to do?

"Merlin!" Gaius' voice called from the other room, "Shouldn't you be on your way to Arthur's chamber?"

Merlin cleared his throat as he stood up and reached for his trademark scarf. "Yes, I do. Thanks for the reminder, Gaius."

* * *

Arthur lay among his fur covers and stared at the roof of his canopy bed. He hadn't been able to sleep for more than an hour – thinking too much, and he had a lot to think about.

Recently, his thoughts had almost been completely consumed by his manservant. He found himself anticipating the times when he would have the man's company, mostly (though he would never say anything aloud) when he would help the Prince undress.

Arthur shivered as he imaged the raven haired servant's pale hands brushing against his shoulder, his chest, his lower stomach … his thighs … pleasure shot through his body.

He cursed his self and his stupid hormones; he cursed the fact that everything was just so complicated, but most of all, he cursed Merlin and his affect on the heir to the throne.

He didn't know what it was, but there was something about Merlin that made his body jerk. Something that made his heart clench. Everything about the manservant drew him in and it drove Arthur insane. He could find no escape.

"Your Highness?"

The young prince just about suppressed a groan as he heard the manservant's voice outside the door to his chamber. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear._

"Eh, yes, Merlin." He swung his legs out of his warm bed, "Come in. What took you so long?"

"Oh, sorry sire" Merlin mumbled sheepishly as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, softly, managing to balance a breakfast tray in one hand, "I over-slept. I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Well that makes two of us …" Arthur mumbled, running a hand through his straight blond hair.

"Excuse me sire?"

The prince tinted pink as he glanced upward and met the concerned and intense pale blue eyes. They were the type of eyes that could see into your soul.

"N-Nothing … I just didn't sleep much either …" he cleared his throat nervously, his blue eyes darting around the room, not resting on anything for more than a few seconds and purposely avoiding the manservant, "I guess I have a lot on my mind …"

Merlin set the tray down on the end of the bed. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Arthur couldn't stop his mind from wandering, his eyes following. Yes, there was something he could do … he could drop those baggy pants of his and let him have his way. He would sleep easy at night if _that _could happen. Just the idea of having those legs around his waist, of having the younger male moaning and panting in his ear …

He shifted uncomfortably in his place as his trousers suddenly felt tight.

"Um … y-your Highness …?"

Arthur snapped out of his thoughts at Merlin's nervous, embarrassed stutter, his face gone red. Merlin was shifting awkwardly on his feet, gazing at the future king with a mixture of confusion, embarrassment and … something else … something Arthur recognised but couldn't quite put his finger on.

He cleared his throat and averted his gaze to his feet. "Y-yes Merlin: muck out the horses and shine my amour by this afternoon. Oh and I need you draw a bath for me, warm water this time please."

The corners of the manservant's elegant mouth twitched upward as he nodded obediently. "Of course Your Highness."

Arthur bit his lip, damning his lack of self control, as he watched the manservant leave the room before he turned back to his breakfast.

* * *

Gwen, can I … talk to you?" Merlin asked nervously, wringing his hands.

The dark haired woman glanced at her friend both worried and concerned, and rested the roll of fabric against the stone wall of the castle. "What is it, Merlin?"

The raven haired male blushed slightly and glanced around them nervously. "I have … a problem …"

"Well, spit it out – I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is." Gwen insisted, taking a step forward.

"I-I … have feelings … strong feelings for someone … I shouldn't have feelings for … a-and I don't know what to do …" Merlin sniffed, unable to stop himself.

"Okay, calm down …" Gwen soothed, "Who is it?"

"… Arthur …" he stated after a moments pause, glancing at his feet, "It's Arthur … what should I do?"

Gwen blinked a few times, shocked, before wrapping one arm around the manservant and running her free hand through his black locks, an attempt at comfort. "Oh, um, okay, eh … you have two opinions: either carry on as if nothing has happened or you could tell him. I'm sure he'll understand." She paused "How long have you had these … feelings for the prince?"

"Ah, um, I'm not sure but I didn't really realise until about a month ago." Merlin looked thoughtful, "I had … a dream about him …"

Gwen opened her mouth to question the dream but, once she noticed the red cheeks on her friends embarrassed face, she decided against it.

* * *

Arthur was walking down the corridor, heading towards the Grand Hall, where his father had requested his presence for a meeting with the Knight's of Camelot, not that the meeting was the first thing on his mind. His raven haired manservant continued to obtain most of his thoughts. He didn't even notice Morganna in the shadows, waiting for him, until her long fingers had grasped his upper arm and pulled him off his tracks.

"Morganna? What the hell?" Arthur snapped.

Her dark eyes danced with excitement. "So? Have you told him yet?"

"Told who what?"

The dark haired woman wacked him delicately on the shoulder, an amused yet annoyed scowl on her face. "What do you mean 'Who'? Merlin, of course! Have you told Merlin you love him?"

Arthur flushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Uh … no … no I haven't …"

"Why not?" Morganna demanded, whining in a way unbefitting of the King's Ward.

"One, because I have no idea whether or not he … loves me back and I'm not about to embarrass myself like that. Two, if my father finds out, it won't be me getting killed – it would be him."

"You don't know that Arthur, and you never will unless you try." Morganna insisted firmly, "And I'm telling you, if you don't tell him – I will."

Arthur gapped in shock, speechless and motionless, as he watched the female he considered to be his sister, walk off, her head held high, the bottom of her skirt swaying as she moved. Shaking his head, he carried on his journey towards the Hall, all the time wondering: would Morganna _really _keep her word?

* * *

"Is this temperature okay?" Merlin asked stepping away from the metal two.

The Prince dipped his finger into the water, testing, before nodding. "Perfect."

He began to remove his armour and have his manservant a pointed look, gesturing him over. Fighting the blush he knew was covering his cheeks; Merlin approached the heir and, cursing his trembling hands, began to remove the metal shoulder protector. He tried to keep his eyes focused on the task at hand – he really did – but his eyes were wondering. He couldn't stop them, and it really didn't help when the breast plate had been removed, revealing Arthur's smooth, tawny chest.

"Merlin - are you okay?"

"Uh, eh, y-yes … I'm fine …" the Warlock mumbled embarrassed.

Arthur nodded, watching his manservant concerned and totally unconvinced. He watched as Merlin's hands, shaking, reached for the armour around his waist. He shivered in pleasure as a finger brushed against his lower abdomen.

He didn't think about what he did next. If he had, he definitely wouldn't have done it. Allowing his mind to go blank, he grasped Merlin's chin between two fingers and forced their lips together.

Merlin moaned quietly and his hands groped at the Prince's bare shoulder. Hissing as nails scarred his skin, Arthur's hand snapped into action; one gripped at his waist, bunching up the fabric, while the other ran through his black hair, holding his head in place. His tongue probed at his manservant's mouth, almost instinctively. Merlin's mouth parted and allowed the Prince's tongue to enter. Arthur groaned in pleasure at the taste.

The need for oxygen became too much for them and they had to pull apart. Panting hard, the two stared at each other, cheeks tinted red and blue eyes sparkling. Arthur's face softened and his hand came around to caress the bottom of Merlin's chin, causing him to turn a darker red.

"I love you" he mumbled without realising it.

Merlin stared at him for a moment, making the blond prince feel really nervous, before he kissing him soundly, the heat burning.

"I love you too."


End file.
